Harry Stark
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Harry was adopted by Anthony Stark when he was a kid? Harry/harem. Darker! Harry


**A/N: Yo! I hope that you all have read over my stories while I have been busy for the past few weeks, and I am sorry for the long wait. Due to it, I shall be posting a new story.**

**Summary: What if Harry had a genius level IQ? What if he accidently did well enough on a test that he got Tony Stark's attention? What would happen? Harry/harem. Harry with his own suit. Intelligent! Harry! Ravenclaw! Harry! Super! Harry! Dark! Harry!**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, torture, innuendo, and polygamous relationships. If you do not like any of these things, do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters or spells. I do, however, own any Ocs or spells that I create.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1: The Dursleys and the test**

Harry Potter was an average child.

Well, he was if you didn't count the lightning shaped scar on his head, the fact that he was obviously malnourished, or the fact that he was currently reading an advanced book called **gamma radiation and its effects **by Dr. Bruce Banner, one of the most renowned writers on gamma radiation, which most kids wouldn't be able to understand any words in except for the articles.

Harry was also faster and more lean then the usual child thanks to his malnourishment, this was good as it meant that bullies couldn't often catch up with him and he would be able to outrun them.

Harry lived with a family called the Dursleys, who prided themselves on being normal.

Harry snorted in his inner monologue on that, they were as far from normal as a family could get.

Vernon was a branch manager at a firm called Grunnings, which manufactured drills. However, that salary wasn't enough for him, so he chipped a bit off of the top of the company profits without anyone, except Harry, who Vernon had do his taxes, knowing about it.

Vernon Dursley was a fat walrus of a man who looked like he was at least part whale, his sister, Marge's, looks only made it more suspicious and made Harry wonder if Vernon's mom shacked up with a whale.

He was foul tempered and easily angry, and often took his frustration out on Harry or one of his business associates, who Vernon regarded as beneath him. Privately, Harry thought that the Nuremburg trials had missed one of the Nazis.

Harry's aunt Petunia was extremely skinny with the neck of a girafe on her. She was extremely ugly, and also narcissistic. She spent two hours out of every morning looking at herself in the mirror.

She was also a huge gossip. One of her favorite things to gossip about was Harry and his misbehavior. Not that it was true, but all of the neighbors believed it.

Harry's cousin, Dudley, looked almost exactly like Vernon.

He was fat, and often wore pink, so Harry often said that he looked like a pig in a wig or a beachball. He had a ghastly personality and somehow managed to make all of his mistakes look like Harry's.

He ran a gang on Privett drive with his two best friends, who Harry honestly never bothered to learn the names of and jut called them morons one and two.

They were just like Dudley in personality and both were about the same in looks: ugly with a side of never-touch-without-long-stick.

Today, he was going to school again. They were taking a simple test that was supposed to determine the boys' places in society.

Harry felt that the test was stupid, as all it did was ask a series of questions about different things and test the knowledge that you held of each subject, instead of being thorough in the different subjects.

Harry went to school that day on the bus, since the Dursleys had taken Dudley in themselves.

They didn't want anyone at school to know that they had a child like Harry.

Harry inwardly snorted at that, was having him worse than having Dudley, because, if he had Dudley, he would have taught him some manners.

The bus was as crowded as usual, but that didn't bother Harry a bit, after all, he was used to it by then.

Harry read the book while the other kids were laughing with each other, as no one ever noticed Harry, he was good at fading into the background.

It was ten minutes later that Harry finally finished the book that he had been reading for a week and the bus stopped.

Harry got out of the bus and zipped up his book bag, which was filled with high level books that had been generously donated to the library and then forgotten about as no one wanted to take the time or effort to read through them, especially not with the internet those days.

So, for Harry, it was easy to sneak the books out of the library, especially as the librarian was only part time and didn't really bother to read anything except for her fitness and celebrity gossip magazines.

They had made extreme cut backs on the library and science divisions, and that was another reason for that test, they were using it to see where they could cut back.

Once Harry got inside of the school and filed into the auditorium as the students were instructed, he saw the headmaster of the school and superintendent, as well as someone he did not recognize.

The man looked to be in his late twenties with black hair and a rugged looking face. He had an incredibly goofy grin, but Harry recognized him from the various books and magazines that he had read. This man was Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Enterprises.

Tony Stark stood up and everything went silent, he then opened his mouth and Harry pulled out a pen and some paper to transcribe the words that Tony said.

"Good evening and welcome, I know that many of you do not know who I am, but for those of you that do, I am impressed, it is not everyday that I meet someone so intune with reality instead of fiction. Now, can any of you tell me who I am?" Tony joked.

Harry was one of the only ones who raised his hands.

To his surprise, he was the one called on.

"You are Tony Stark, full name being Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark and the new CEO of Stark Enterprises, a global corporation that is famous for its weapons manufacturing, cybernetics creation, and its greatest invention: The arc reactor, one of the ultimate power sources in the world." Harry recited from one of the magazines that he had read and was currently in his backpack.

"Impressive, and completely correct. What have you been teaching these kids?" Tony Stark asked the superintendent.

The superintendent gulped and said, "We haven't covered modern historical figures yet."

"Finally! Someone who is in touch with reality!" Tony cheered as he looked at Harry.

"What's your name, kid?" Tony asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter, sir." Harry said.

"Well, Harry, you are definitely someone that I will remember." Tony said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied immediately.

"Now, the reason I am here today is to say that you're school has been the lucky one that got chosen for me to personally pass out the tests to you." Tony said.

Harry was stil gaping as the test was handed out and it was only a few minutes later before he finally answered every question with twenty five minutes remaining.

Tony cocked an eyebrow as he saw Harry stand up and place the test on his desk, that eyebrow quickly turned to a gaping mouth as he read through it and realized that Harry answered almost every question correctly, and for those that weren't answered correctly, they were corrected and shown that there was something wrong with each of them.

Tony quickly turned to the superintendent.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a super genius in this school?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean, Mr. Stark?" The superintendent asked.

"I mean this Harry Potter kid answered every question right." Tony said.

"Oh, that, don't bother with that, he cheats." The superintendent replied with a scowl.

"No, there is no way that this is cheating, he answered almost every question right, and for those that he didn't answer, he corrected the problem to the way that you were supposed to get the answers, as there were typos in them that meant that you couldn't get the answer through the question." Tony said.

"How do you know that he didn't cheat then?" The superintendent asked, trying to save Vernon's reputation, as he was on his payroll.

"I know because I deliberately put mistakes into those that were higher level than what anyone that is seven could answer." Tony said with a smirk.

The superintendent scowled fiercly at that, his smug look from earlier as he counted his extra money off of his face as he thought of a way to rectify the situation: embarrass Harry.

"Harry Potter to the office!" The superintendent called.

Harry just got up and walked to the office at that, not as if he didn't expect it to come.

Harry finally got to the office about half a minute later and walked in, seeing both Tony Stark and the superintendent in the office. Harry gulped, having met the superintendent many times before as Vernon gave him money to change Dudley's and Harry's grades.

"Now, Harry, I want you to answer one question honestly." The superintendent said with a dark look in his eyes, telling Harry that if he did not answer the question the way he wanted it; Vernon would be speaking to him later.

"Okay," Harry said with fear, remembering the last time that Vernon had talked with him.

"Did you cheat?" the superintendent said.

"Yes," Harry said quickly, not wanting to dissapoint his idol, but not wanting to be beaten up either.

"See? I told you that he was a cheat." The superintendent said smugly.

"How?" Tony said with a smirk.

The smug look on the superintendent's face quickly vanished by that one word.

"What?" He said in fear. There was no way that Harry could even come up with an answer for that one. The superintendent raged in his head as he thought of all the hits that the boy was going to get by Vernon later on that night.

"I asked 'how.'" Tony said with a smug smile adorning his face instead.

He always loved sticking it to jerks that were more stuck up than he was.

"Well kid, how did you do it?" the superintendent asked with a hateful look directed at the kid.

"Err..." Harry stuttered out. "I hacked the computer systems?"

Tony chuckled and said, "No, you didn't."

"Is it so hard to believe that your computer systems aren't infalliable?" The superintendent demanded.

"No, I just know that he is lying as I never wrote it on my systems. I kept it on paper." Tony said with a smug smile.

"Also, I've taped this conversation and it makes me wonder about his home life. I've already sent it to the M16 and my staff, lets see what they find out." Tony said as he sat back with a smirk.

"Boy, go home," The superintendent demanded.

Harry followed the order without question, wondering if he should just leave instead of getting beat.

He would count the afternoon as a blessing soon enough...

**Done! I know this is a bit darker, but I hope that you all enjoy this fic. Please read and review!**


End file.
